


Stripes of White and Red

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Clinging to Hope, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Socks, Traumatized Sydney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Sydney clings to the one thing in her life that remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes of White and Red

It was the one thing that Sydney could smile about when she was getting dressed for work every day.

She would likely find herself in the briefing room, staring at a face on a screen that she was destined to meet and kill.

She would likely end up in a wig and a miniskirt, flirting with someone she despised.

She would likely come home jetlagged that night and lie awake with the image of the dead.

But every night she could push away that image because there was something that wouldn’t just be likely.

In the morning she would be wearing her white-and-red-striped socks, the one secret she always kept.

 


End file.
